


My Baby Angel

by itouchedtheassbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itouchedtheassbutt/pseuds/itouchedtheassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters have encountered countless demons and monsters, witches and warlocks, demons and living teddy-bears. What will become of them when their most powerful ally in their battle against Crowley - the angel Castiel, is somehow changed into an infant? Chapters will be updated regularly (currently we only have a prelude). Warning: rating may increase to M over time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby Angel

'Dean….Dean wake up!'

Dean stirred at the familiar sound of his brother calling out.

'Sammy? What the hell man, it's like…2 p.m.'

'Dean we have a problem. Like, a serious one.'

Dean cursed and opened one huge ass emerald eye to look at Sam. 'Dammit Sammy what can be so important?'

'it's Cas. He's back'

Sam and Dean sat on the edge of the living room couch, staring at the infant across the room.

'Are you sure it's Cas? I mean for all we know it could just be some deadbeats kid.' Asked Dean.

'We're literally in the middle of nowhere trying to get deets on Crowley and an infant appears out of nowhere into our living room naked with nothing but a tie? Yeah I'm pretty sure it's Cas'

'Well okay Queen of Sass...Listen I'm gonna go take a shower' Dean said, standing to leave. Sam stood up and blocked him 'uh…no you're not. We need to find out what to do with Cas. We can't just leave him like this.

'You're right Sammy, why don't you take care of Cas and I'll uh, go buy some baby angel supplies or whatever.'

'Yeah no nice try. I'm pretty sure the bar doesn't carry Pampers. I'll go, you stay.'

'but-' Dean protested, but Sam had already left.

Dean looked down at the child who seemed to have absolutely no idea as to what was going on. Cas was on lying on his back with his trench coat underneath him, toes up in the air, chewing on his tie.

Dean chuckled and picked him up, holding him about a foot away. 'Guess you really are just a baby in a trenchcoat, eh Cassie?'

For a moment Dean could have sworn the naked angel looked upset.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is only a pre-chapter, if you will. Chapter 1 coming soon.


End file.
